


Life Update

by myglassesaredirty



Category: Left Behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty
Kudos: 1





	Life Update

Hey, guys! Idk who all remembers me or whatever, and if anyone has read my Left Behind rewrite. I just wanted to say that while I’m continuing with the rewrite, I’m not posting here anymore for personal reasons that I don’t wish to go into. If you do read the rewrite, I post all of it onto fanfiction.net under the name clairenbearen. I get more feedback on that site than I do on here, and it’s way more encouraging than just hoping that I get the same two people reading it.

All this is to say I’m done on here. I’m not deleting any of my fics or orphaning my works, but I will be locking myself out of this account. I have bad memories associated with this account, and I don’t want anymore reminders of my time writing for Psych or Irondad


End file.
